


Shame

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Food Issues, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Reader is gender neutral, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence Issues, just let this boy be happy pls and thancc u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: You prepare lunch for your troubled boyfriend.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly gotta stop writing cock itchy fics and instead focus on other mfs as well yet here eye am🤟😞🤟

𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵  
𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵  
𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

It was common knowledge that Oma Kokichi was severely underweight for his age. One could argue that it wasn't that much of a deal taking into consideration his height and out of the ordinary small bone structure, however something would still be nagging at the back of your mind whenever the fabric of his charcoal black uniform pants would stretch over his alarmingly thin legs after he'd proudly throw himself into his seat. Or how his stick of a neck would poke out from the confines of his large, checkered scarf, how his tiny wrists that you swear you could effortlessly catch between your thumb and pointer finger would occasionally make their shocking debut from underneath his loose sleeves whenever you two went out on mushy little dates.

How utterly bony his fingers were and how crudely his knuckles poked through his paper thin, porcelain skin. How startingly scrawny his entire fucking body felt whenever you oh so gingerly circled it with your careful arms; almost afraid that you'd accidentally crush him if you were to squeeze just a little bit too tight due to how comically easy it was to cover his entire build like a big, puffy blanket on a chilly winter evening. How fucking oversized his school uniform looked as it draped over his frail frame, hanging especially loose around his hips and shoulders.

But Oma would rather perish than admit any worry or issue that he harbored inside that poor, tortured mind of his and you were more than determined to help him in any shape and form that you could nonetheless.

You were never good at expressing your feelings, instead opting for blatant actions most of the time in a desperate attempt at trying to get others to understand that yes, you indeed do care. 

Which is precisely why, on this fine day, you took the time and effort to fix both you and Kokichi lunch, having woken up considerably earlier than you'd usually do in order to meticulously prepare everything before hurriedly heading to school -excitement and anxiety swirling and mixing together in a cruel potion inside your poor guts as you shakingly made your way towards your boyfriend's classroom.

"Oh? What's this all for?" Kokichi adorably cocks his head in mild confusion as you slam the rather big bento box on top of his desk, signature tiny chuckle that you adored so much gracing your pounding ears as his curious, doe eyes scanned the item in front of him with great interest.

"Just thought I'd prepare a little something for my boyfriend, that's all." You nervously fidget with the hem of your uniform's top. On God did you absolutely suck at emotional stuff, let alone social interaction.

Your quivering gaze instantly snaps back on Kokichi's amused complexion the second you hear another one of his usual "neeheehee"s, sparks erupting inside his ridiculously pretty amethyst orbs the second he took notice of all the nicely arranged food you gingerly prepared for him and him only.

"Awe, you shouldn't have!" But you know him better than those words; appreciation and gratitude clear onto his youthful features as he looked up at you excitedly just like a child would after their parents bought them their dream toy.

You open your mouth to tell him that he should, by all means, not thank you but your breathing is knocked out of your lungs in the next second once Kokichi leaps out of his seat and throws his thin arms around your neck, not caring in the slightest if someone were to pass by and spot your loving little commotion.

God, you wanted to protect the tiny gremlin and shield him from all the malice and misfortune that this planet constantly bestowed upon its inhabitants. Your arms slowly yet surely wrap around his scrawny frame, keeping the shorter boy's head flush against your warm chest, tender hands protectively cradling him against your shivering form as motherly instincts that you never even knew you possessed in the first place kicked into your system.

Said instincts merely intensified once Kokichi started wolfing down your food whilst repeatingly complimenting your culinary skills, the two of you contently seated atop the school's rooftop during lunchbreak; away from any other disturbance or distraction.

You watched his puffed out cheeks as he happily munched with non metaphorical hearts into your eyes, chin propped onto your palms and stupid, lovestruck smile prevalent on your face the entirety of time.

"Sometimes I really worry about you, y'know? You're so tiny and skinny that I can't help but want to cook for you every single day if it meant that you'd put on just a little more weight." You find yourself speaking, captivating Kokichi's attention in an instant.

He continued on chewing as his gaze softened at your sudden confession; wordlessly begging you to go on.

"But don't get me wrong. You're perfect the way you are, Kichi. I couldn't give more of a fuck about all those tall, popular, muscular guys that everyone is all over for whatever reason." Your voice is progressively shakier, your equally as trembling hand reaching out to softly stroke the apple of his porcelain cheek; Kokichi's heart instantly leaping inside of his little chest, subconsciouly pushing his face against your welcoming touch akin to a house cat being pet.

"I'm just...worried, that's all. I really hope your parents are taking good care of you because I'd hate for you to be mistreated when you're such a kind soul that wouldn't even hurt a damn fly." Kokichi can sense the mild anger building up in your voice towards the last part and his dainty hand keenly slides over your own clammy one; enveloping it as the boy shuffled closer to you, the now entirely empty, long forgotten bento box quietly sitting onto the concrete next to you two.

"If not, then I-I'm gonn-" Your breath gets caught in your throat when Kokichi presses his body against your side as thin, soft lips find your lightly chapped ones that you've been biting over and over throughout your sudden rant.

Your reaction is near instant, still shaky hands ascending as to cup Kokichi's ridiculously soft cheeks in order to deepen the sweet, loving kiss. Your thumb is eager to swipe across a stray tear that falls from his pristine eye, Kokichi's tiny body moving even closer to the point where he was leaning across your lap; protective arms swiftly aiding him and lightly hoisting his lithe body up in order to place the boy right on top of your thighs -not once breaking the increasingly desperate kiss that was causing Kokichi to pant and gasp against your homely lips.

Neither of you gave a single fuck as your tongues danced together in a showdown of passion, palms still securely placed on either side of your boyfriend's face as you held him right against your hungry lips; Kokichi's own hands gliding all over your back, shoulders and basically wherever he could grasp onto as if to anchor himself to this harsh reality that only ever felt bearable when he was together with you.

However, you hesitantly break your lips from his -thin string of saliva still connecting your mouths- the second his previously hushed sniffs and whimpers become blatantly apparent.

"Kichi baby, what's wrong?" Your rather hoarse voice can be heard as you break the string in order to kiss away the hot saltwater that was rapidly cascading down his doll like cheeks. "You know I can't bear to see you cry. Tell me, what's wr-"

Kokichi surprises you for a second time today when he nearly knocks you over after he shoves his face into the crook of your neck, hot tears staining your uniform as spidery fingers twist rough knots into the material covering your tense back -yet you couldn't give a flying shit as you start carding your adoring hands through the disheveled mess that he called hair which never failed to surprise you with just how soft it felt to the touch despite its chaotic appearance.

"T-Thank you. S-So mu-much." Kokichi sobs and whimpers against your shirt, the weak noises of his overwhelmingly strong emotions trampling over your already beat down heart that broke and shattered again and again because of none other than this lovely soul that you had the absolute luck and fortune of calling your one and only.

"No o-one's ever cared so much for me b-before. I feel like I sh-shouldn't accept your kindness b-but-"

"Kokichi, no." This time your tone is firm and said male freezes in his tracks as anxiety washes over his entire senses -the same anxiety quickly dying out once he figures that you're not mad at him. Quite the contrary, actually.

"You deserve all of this and more. You're my boyfriend and I'll be damned if I don't treat you properly." You sternly look into his painfully uncertain violet hues, cradling his face like it's going to break apart any moment from now.

The feeble Kokichi internally beats himself with a stick for still scanning your harmless tone and gentle expression for any concealed hint of deceit or insincerity -a habit he has gained and clinged onto over the past miserable years without even meaning to- but is ultimately unable to find any.

How could he ever doubt the only person that was truly and unconditionally kind to a lowly being like himself?

"Now listen up, shortie. You're coming over to my house after classes so I can stuff you full of motherfuckin' cookies. Deal?"

The most content, utterly fond smile splits Kokichi's youthful face in half at your last words, iconic cackle lightly muffled by your shirt as the tiny boy squeezes you in his frail arms once more. God, what did he ever do in his entire pathetic existence to deserve such an angel?

"Deal."


End file.
